opposing_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucidael Augustus of Ehrenfeld-Teutonia
Born on June 11th, 1896, as Lylych Aygysti Vyktir Rynir Wylhelm Erwyn Oktavien rt Ehrnfyld-Tyto, Lycidael's life began at the end of the Dietan wars. He was born to the Emperor of the Teutons, Dietrich, and he was later, at age 18, crowned King of the Teutons. Early Life Although little is known of his early life, we do know that he grew up in a household with his sister, and 4 kinsmen, 2 male, and 2 female. With his family ruling from Tytonsbyrg prior to his birth, he was born into a proud family, but lived in their rather spare manor in the Far East. Lylych was raised in with high standards, and educated in organization, military, etc. However, he felt wanderlust as the years went on. In 1909, his family's winter palace was sacked by a group of unknown thieves and anarchists. Both his kinswomen, one 14 and the other 8, were killed. His older cousin, Adal, was shot by one of the Robbers as he attempted to save Lylych's younger sister from the fire started by the thieves. This is when Lucidael's magical signature was noted, as he used a Ylisium crystal in his mother's jewelry to channel his magical energy, healing Anne's wounds, and shielding both of them from the collapsing manor as it was set ablaze. All of his family members, other then Anne, would die in the event, marking the end of his childhood, and resulting in a rather gruesome scar across the left side of his face, as well as the loss of sight in one eye, due to injuries escaping the fire with his little sister. Education From 1906 to 1910, he attended the Royal Academy for Young Gentlemen and Ladies (''RAYGL), in rural Rutenia. This is where he received his primary education, in History, Statescraft, and Diplomacy. However it was decided in 1911 that he would be separated from his friends in favor of giving the young Prince a Military education. From 1911 to 1912, he attended the Royal Military Academy at Velhurst alongside his sister, Anne. He was temporarily inducted into the Royal Mage Corps, due to his impressive magical signature, however, his education was abruptly ended when he turned 16 at the end of the 1912 academic year, when he was pulled from public schooling, and his regency as Speaker ended. He was educated privately from then on, and ended all general educational courses in early 1914. The Young Speaker On June 12th, 1912, just a day after his Birthday, he was made the next Speaker of Teutonium, inheriting a broken nation. He sought to reform the nation from the ground up, and continued the Massive Naval buildup that had been going on since 1899, lowering unemployment. Along with help from Parliament, he was able to help the economic down-spiral the country had been facing for so long, and began emphasizing Pan-Teutonicism, the idea that all those of Teutonic decent, no matter their faith, beliefs, or other relatives, should be allowed to be part of the Teutonic state. In 1913, he began establishing many new Royal agencies, including the Royal Auxiliary Corps, lead by his sister, and the Royal Society of Ydelweiss, to promote academic excellency in the Kingdom. Within 2 years, he had revitalized the nation, and unified the People with common goals, as well as de-radicalized the political sphere, bringing an end to state sanctioned atheism, and granted suffrage to women. His advisers quickly took note of his immense popularity, especially with the Younger generation, and quickly took to raising him to the title of King of the Teutons, as a reference to ''Teuvo the Great. Officially proclaimed this title by Sir Galius of the Honour Hall, Lucidael would be given the royal name of Lylych, and have his coronation in 1914.